


Skipper

by acciosnapes



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers, hydra - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brother/Sister - Freeform, F/M, Family, Female receiving oral, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Incest, Kinky, Kinky sex, Male receiving oral, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sister/Brother, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, dildo, incest sex, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: (AU) You and Bucky has always been close, even after he went off to England. You just never knew how bad you needed him until he returned home from the war.





	Skipper

Cheeks flushed red. Shaking hands touching sweaty skin. Dropping eyelids which hid ocean blue eyes. 

You had finally given into the sin you craved for so long. The sin you had choked down for so long. The sin no one knew about. No one in the entire world. 

The moment he came home from war. The moment he walked into your tiny little apartment, your mother and father crying tears of joy. You knew. You just... knew. You knew you had to act upon these feelings which brewed and bubbled within you. With his heavy Steele arm which replaced his last one, James walked back into your life looking more rugged than ever. His hair grew out on the field and during his secret missions, his eyes growing darker and face growing sterner. Yet, he was still your caring brother, your warm loving protector. 

“Turning seventeen soon, skipper.” He declared softly, nudging your shoulder as you two sat on the edge of the roof, feet dangling with hundreds of feet empty below you. “Excited?” 

“Of course I am.” You whispered to him, your (E/C) eyes meeting his, a loving glance he never noticed being cast his way.

“Almost an adult. Got those pretty eyes of yours set on any boy, honey?” Bucky glanced at you as you looked away, jealousy brewing up inside of him at his own comment. 

“Oh, James. You know I don’t. I’ll always be-” You turned to face him and your eyes met, noses brushing together. You could feel Bucky’s breath fanning across the warmth of your rosy cheeks. 

“My best girl.” He finishes softly. 

Bucky let his thumb brush against the tip of your cheekbone, his forehead against yours. “What are you doing?” 

“Showing my favorite girl how much I love her.” He breathed out quietly, both of you gulping with nervousness. 

“Then why don’t ya instead of beating around the bush, loser.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Brute.” 

“Hag.” 

You were the first to close the gap between your lips, sin coursing through your veins as you pushed him down onto the cold pavement, summer air rushing around your shoulders as your fingers found their way into his hair. “Oh, Bucky.” You gasped, his lips finding the base of your neck. 

“God I missed ya back in Europe. You don’t even know, sweetheart.” That Brooklyn accent only certain words of his seemed to have tugged at his syllables, his fingers digging into your thighs. “Look.” He sat up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to show you the folded up picture of you. “Kept it on me. Guess you were my good luck charm, huh sugar?” 

You giggled quietly, fingers running down the cold metal of his arm. “Not a very good one.” 

“Still made it back to you breathing. I swore to myself if I ever got to see your pretty little self again I’d show you just how much I love ya.” 

“Then why don’t you, Bucky Barnes?” 

You watched him gulp slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “You’d really let me, skipper?” 

“God I would. I’ve wanted you on top of me for years, Buck.” 

Suddenly his breathing became heavier and he scooped you up, sprinting down the stairs to your family’s apartment. Everyone was asleep, and Bucky crept quietly around with you tightly in his arms. Your lips were attached to his neck, sucking every inch of him you possibly could. Bucky struggled to stifle his moans and grunts, fingertips digging deeper into your skin, so hard you knew it would leave bruises. 

The moment your back hit the mattress, your hair sprawling out across the silk sheets, Bucky almost came in his own pants. He was so in awe of your beauty, standing still as a statue as he watched you unbutton your nightgown. You sat up, allowing it to fall off your shoulders and expose your bare chest. 

His mouth began to water, and he dove like a swimmer dives into the ocean towards you, and engulfed your mouth into his own. Bucky kissed you with a passion he never had before, his body grinding against your own. 

“I need you, James.” You begged, tugging his hair. All thoughts of immorality and sin had left your mind. Now, all you were was a woman in love with a man, a woman begging for a pent up release. And he was the only one that you wanted at the moment. 

Bucky let a long groan emit from his mouth, sliding down between your thighs. With a sudden gasp that ripped up your spine, you felt his lips wrap around your throbbing clit, slowly and gently sucking on it. 

“You a virgin, pretty girl?” 

“Of course, Buck.” 

He chuckled softly and glanced up at you, slowly sliding a finger into your tight entrance. “Why honey?” 

“Guess I- oh, shit, right there.” You gasped as he hit against your g-spot, biting down on your lip. “Guess I always imagined having my first time with someone I trusted.” A red tint dusted across his cheeks, eyes hooded. “Someone like you.” 

Bucky’s face grew redder and redder, a nervous giggle escaping him. “God I love you.” 

“Mmm, I love you too.” You whispered, watching as he licked a strip up your soaking pussy. Bucky took his time devouring your cunt, relishing in your moans and whines and sounds that only God Herself could make. 

Bucky couldn’t help it as he sat up, pulling you tightly into his arms. Nothing in the world could stop him from loving you so much, nothing at all. His metal arm was cold against your skin, his flesh fingers digging gentle divers into your hips as he grinned his clothed self against you. 

“This is so wrong.” It all suddenly dawned on you, the fear that your parents would awake and see you two together washing over you. “What if we get caught? What if they take you away from me? Oh, Buck. This isn’t right.” You whispered, his lips still pressed to your cheek lazily. 

“‘Member when we were kids, skipper?” He whispered, twirling your hair softly between his fingers. “I was fifteen, you were almost twelve. You told me that there was never gonna be a boy you loved more than me in the whole world, for as long as ya lived.” 

A quiet laugh escaped you, and you nodded slowly. “Yeah, after Tommy McGuire tripped me for saying no to his marriage proposal.” 

“Is that still true?” He breathed out, his warm, minty breath fanning across your reddening cheeks. 

“Course it is, Buck. Always will be, too. I love you more than anybody, more than anything.” 

“Then why is this wrong, baby?” 

His fingers trailed down your chin, a palm pressing into your chest as he tweaked at your nipple, palming your supple skin slowly and teasingly. For a moment, no thought could enter your mind, the pleasure your older brother was giving you had completely washed your coherent words away. 

“It isn’t.” You moaned, falling back into the bed as Bucky struggled to undo his pants. 

You reached down and unbuckled them, closing your eyes as he kicked them off and brought you tightly to his chest. “I promise I’ll be easy with you. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Bucky left a trail of kisses down your neck, a gentle whimper escaping your lips. 

“I need ya, James. I need you.” You stressed, fingers finding his messy hair as you brought him close and tight to you, your mouth against his in a second instant. 

Bucky took you slowly, the tip of his thick cock pressing against your tight pussy gently. When he pushed inside of your tight pussy slowly, you were sure you were going to snap in half from the absolute pleasure he was giving you, a yelp sounding from your mouth. How your parents hadn’t woken up yet was beyond you, but you weren’t complaining.

“Oh, Buck! God james you fill me up so good.”

“I love it when you call me James.” He whispered in your ear, his gentle hands tight on your waist as he began to grind against you, his twitching cock deep in your pussy.

“Shit James, your cock feels so fucking good.” You whimpered our as he began to move in and out of you, his hands tighter around your waist.

You could have sworn you heard his own whimper escape his mouth, but you were too caught up in the pleasure to really care. Bucky tilted your chin up, capturing your mouth with his once again as he sucked your bottom lip, his hot tongue sliding into your mouth. You wanted to scream. To cry out. To proclaim your undying love to your brother, who was still fucking you senseless. God, this was taboo. It was wrong. It was sacrilegious. Surely you two were damned to hell, but neither of you cared. As long as you were together through it all.

“Honey, this pussy of yours is gonna be the death of me.”

“God James I’m so close. Give me more. Come on James, fuck my pussy. You just came back from ear now show me how much you fucking missed me.”

He growled a deep, animalistic growl, slamming hard and fast into your cunt as you whimpered and whined. You bit down on his shoulder to stop yourself from crying out, your back arching off the bed. Nails digging harder into his flesh, surely drawing blood, motivated him to hit every spot he possibly could. Bucky glanced down, seeing how his thick cock kept disappearing in and out of your creamy pussy, his eyes going black with desire.

“I’m gonna cum, baby girl. Are you ready?”

“Yes, James! Yes!” You begged, needing to feel him inside of you. You didn’t care, you were on birth control anyways.

Bucky grunted into your neck as he came inside of you, his own orgasm pushing towards yours as you whispered and squirmed, bucking your hips into his as you pulled him as close as you possibly could.

He left wet kisses along your neck, your quiet moans guiding him towards his salvation. And as he began to rub your clit, coaxing you into the next round of your passionate love making, you both realized you were too far gone. Because nobody was every going to make you feel good as James Buchanan Barnes, wether he be brother or not, he had ruined you for any other man.

And that smug little shit knew it, too.


End file.
